Next to You
by Siaanna
Summary: They had no intention to associate with one another, their personalities differed too much for that. To him she was a happy-go-lucky moron and to her he was an idiot with major anger issues. ShizuoXoc
1. Collision

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! or any of the characters!**

**Next to you**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Collision._

"Everyone, we have a new student joining our class today,-" the teacher announced. It had been a couple of weeks since their homeroom teacher announced that a transfer student was coming to Rajin, leaving the class (school) rather excited until this day.

Shizuo however, who never indulged in gossip and wasn't part of any loop in school to remind him, was surprised. Not that anyone could blame him though – being constantly harassed by gangs as of late and Izaya pestering him, it wasn't that hard to understand why he had other things on his mind to begin with.

"-,and I hope you will all help him find his way around the school. Now let's welcome Mr. Garcia"

All eyes were trained on the door as it opened, many were hoping for a blonde westerner, one with blue eyes and flawless crème skin. But there was a collective gasp of surprise – including that of the teacher – when the student came walking in.

It was eerily quiet as Garcia stood in front of them, smiling brightly with an open confident pose.

He was a she.

The girl had very dark brown hair that was almost black in a ponytail with strands of hair falling at the sides of her face, with light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. No one could make out what size her boobs were…or what kind of figure the girl had at all.

This was because unlike the other girls, she was wearing the boys uniform - which were a bit baggy for her.

It made her look a tad sloppy; she wore a dark undershirt under her uniform, letting her tie hang loose, her blazer open and a few buttons of her white shirt from her neck to her chest.

When the teacher didn't say a word, the girl simply began "Hello everyone, my name is Garcia Yoko – please just call me Yoko – I just came to live in Ikebukuro about a month ago with my family,-"

"Mr...Miss Garcia?" The teacher began totally confused and looked through his papers.

Yoko looked at the teacher and raised a brow "Hm?"

The whole class simply watched this display in utter confusion and silence. None of them sure how to react.

Some of course found it laughable and snickered, others simply whispered quietly about how failed their school system was while the teacher and girl talked.

All in all, everybody was being fucking noisy.

Besides, the new girl was being very annoying with the stupid things she was saying to the teacher.

"-so I guess my mom just made a mistake while filling out the application"

_Whisper whisper_

"I see, but then you should get a girls uniform from the,-"

"That won't be necessary"

"What?"

_Whisper Murmur Whisper Whisper_

"I don't like skirts, I'll keep wearing these, besides, I'm register as a guy anyway, so there shouldn't be a problem"

"But, but, that's against school policy,-"

_WHISPER MURMUR MURMUR WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER_

"It's against my _belief_ to wear skirts - men and women are equal, so there shouldn't be a probl,-"

Eyebrow twitching, Shizuo let out a very low and restrained "**_OI_**" and the room fell silent. Yoko turned her gaze to the blonde sitting all the way in the back of the class, her eyebrows raised at the fearful looks on everyone's faces as he spoke "New girl. Everybody is being too FUCKING noisy because of you, so shut up already, you're annoying" Shizuo glared at her while Yoko looked at him incredulously.

"**_I_** shut up when**_ I_** want to, not because someone tells me to, **_Blondie_**" The class turned more horrified with each word the girl uttered.

Shizuo roared, throwing his desk towards Yoko in a flash. Students were either ducking or fleeing the room as the monster of Rajin awoke and unleashed his wrath upon the new student.

Caught off guard, Yoko grabbed and halted the desk but it slipped a little in her grasp, so one of the legs hit her head.

"OW!" She shrieked. Yoko sat the desk down while the teacher fled the room with the rest of the remaining students.

Shizuo got more pissed off that she was still standing, it reminded him of the flea. It hadn´t occurred to his angered mind that she just stopped one of his attacks.

"You wanna die?" He grinned manically and his hands grabbed chairs.

Rubbing the bump on her head, Yoko glared at him "What? Who on this god forsaken earth _actually_ wants to die? **_Baaa~ka_**"

If it wasn't for the very last part, Shizuo might've stopped long enough to calm down from his flare of anger, but here she was, finally making him so angry he actually did want to hurt her.

Roaring like enraged beast, he hurled everything he could get his hands on at her. But the girl proved more difficult to hit then he would've thought. She evaded his throws with ease, the walls groaning painfully as chairs and desks were embedded in them.

When there was nothing left to throw, Yoko took that chance to fling herself at him, ready to punch him out cold – which was a very, very bad idea.

Dodging, Shizuo grabbed her leg and swung her around over his shoulder towards the floor whilst roaring.

Quick not to think twice about it, Yoko grabbed onto Shizuo's head, making him tumble over and making him land painfully on his back on the floor with her landing on his stomach with her butt.

Yoko would have stopped there and get to her feet, if the floor hadn't started groaning and giving way.

The two fell into another classroom, luckily the other students who were nervously or curiously listening to what was happening on the upper floor were able to get out of the way in time and didn't get hurt by any debris.

Yoko had fallen to the side somewhere, as Shizuo got hit by another part of the floor falling on top of him.

After a moment, Yoko got to her feet, groaning and disorientated as the next flock of students fled the scene "Damn" She grumbled and then looked around her. Her eyes widening she realized the blonde must be underneath the second part of the floor that had crashed down.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed jumping over to the pile and started to move away the heavy parts when Shizuo threw off the whole pile with an incoherent shout.

Yoko backed up a little as she recognized what he was. The blonde teen was wheezing with anger, veins could be seen throbbing all over his face. His eyes wide and teeth clenched when he focused his fury on the girl next to him.

"**You wanna **_die_** that badly huh**?" Shizuo chewed out darkly straightening up and turning his body towards her.

Knowing what he was, Yoko didn't back down where most would "What? Are you still going on about that? NOBODY _wants_ to die!"

Shizuo grabbed a fist full of her shirt and pulled her up to his face "Shut up! Or I'll _make_ you shut up!"

Glaring back, Yoko's tone darkened "Were you even listen?**_ I_** shut up whenever**_ I_** feel like it, so stop acting like an idiot!"

Shizuo grinned darkly and calmly said while leaning his head back "Fine then, death it is" and banged his head against hers before Yoko could avoid it, knocking them both out at the same time.

The sound of the collision echoed faintly across the halls.

* * *

Sitting in the principal's office for the first time in her life with an icepack against her sore forehead, Yoko felt like crying. If by some miracle her dad answered the phone, she would forever work for charity, Ace all her test and do all the chores in the house for years. As long as her mother wouldn't have to come pick her up.

The blonde wouldn't survive her wrath for two seconds.

Idiot.

For some unknown reason, the blonde was let go, even though he caused all of the damages to school property - the only thing she did was defend herself.

The principal had a whole rant about how she should've known better and that her uniform was in fact not correct, but his words simply passed through her unnoticed, her head hurt and she wanted this day to be over with.

When the man finally left her be, she sighed deeply. What a crappy first day this had been.

Would she still be able to make friends?

Probably not, but she was going to try anyway. She wasn't an enraged beast like he was and she would show them that her strength could be useful.

She wasn't really desperate to make friends though, but it would be nice to have them – besides, who would want to be compared with that blonde?

Yoko shifted the icepack to another spot on her head. He was an complete retard, that was for sure.

What was he thinking? They were lucky their heads hadn't explode from the collision, which was a scary possibility.

The door opened behind her and a deep calm familiar voice called her "Hey kid"

Yoko turned around in the chair to look over her shoulder to see a dark haired giant filling the door way.

Yoko might be a bit of a tomboy, but when it came to her father, she really was daddy's little girl. Her eyes filled with tears with both relief and shame "I'm _so_ sorry, Papa"

The man squeezed through the door and put his large hand his daughters slim shoulders "It's okay sweetheart" He comforted her "Let's go home"  
She nodded and got up from her seat to follow the huge man through the door and out of the school.

What a crappy first school day.

* * *

**Author comments:**

**Boy, how long I have meant to write this story but never finding a good opening. I always tend to have my main female lead not directly interact with the main male, but shizuo is kind of hard to ignore, espacially when their personality mix so strongly together.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	2. Girlfriend

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is rewritten, updated, renewed! There were a couple of things that I and a few readers weren't happy with. **

**So here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Girlfriend._

The next day Yoko found herself frowning in confusion. Not only didn't the blonde get angry at her, but he didn't seem to notice her at all. As if he had forgotten she even existed.

She wondered whether she should be annoyed or relieved about this.

Unfortunately for the new girl, the other students weren't so quick to forgive and forget.

The school had to close the third wing, due to the floor give way a second time over night and having to do some reconstruction on that part of the building.

Until then, homeroom was given in the gymnasium.

It was a good thing her father had a construction company, who offered to rebuild the floors as payment for the damages.

Yoko wished social damages could be repaired with as much ease her father could repair a destroyed school wing.

She could literally taste the angst in the air the other students were emitting with her and Shizuo being in the same 'class' together.

But really, Yoko figured that if he ignored her for the rest of their lives and she him, the incident that happened the other day wouldn't ever happen again.

And surely enough, the girl could start working on building a better reputation then she had at the moment.

* * *

During lunch, Yoko got herself a coke and a vanilla muffin. The transfer student looked around the cafeteria for welcoming eyes – though there were none. Of course everyone knew, gossip like this would spread like wild fire.

Sighing, Yoko decided against forcibly sitting at a table to introduce herself to a random group of fellow students and went to sit at an empty table.

Getting out one of her notepads, Yoko started to draw absently – she wasn't really great at it, but it was a great way to keep her hands busy and her mind distracted.

"T-that's pretty" A quiet voice said from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Yoko came face to face with another girl, standing so close to her that their faces almost collided.

"Sorry!" The girl exclaimed, backing away nervously.

"That's okay," Yoko smiled and turning in her chair "you're into drawing?"

The girl kept her gaze down "Uhm…well…I"

"I don't bite, you know" Yoko snickered, her smile widening as she understood what was going on. Looking behind the girl, Yoko could see a table with a group of girls wearing a whole lot of make-up quietly laughing. Turning back her gentle smile to the girl Yoko asked "Did they force you or was it a bet?"

"Uhm…N-no!" The girl exclaimed in panic, sweat forming beads on her forehead. "I mean…it's not!" The girl blushed deep red "I really do like your drawing…" She hung her head in her hands, totally embarrassed.

"Hey," Yoko said quietly to make the girl look at her and smiled again "Like I said, I don't bite, the name's Garcia Yoko" and she held out her hand for the girl to shake.

There was a moment of silence as the girl simply stared at her hand before taking it and shyly introducing herself "Hamasaki Ayaka"

Gently taking the girls hand and shaking it once, Yoko grinned widely "Nice to meet you, Hamasaki-san" and let go of her hand.

Flustered, Ayaka bowed and scurried off back to the bullies who had forced her to try and poke the scary new monster, when in fact, it only helped Yoko gain more of an appeal by not flipping out like the idiot would.

She knew it when the other teenagers started to discuss what had transpired with amazement and a new flow of gossip would be going around.

Satisfied with the prospect of restoring her social life, Yoko delightfully sunk her teeth into her muffin and began to hum quietly to herself.

* * *

Yoko made it through the day without any other incident happening. Shizuo didn't suddenly go berserk on her and her classmates didn't run away screaming whenever she reentered the gym.

Walking back home Yoko stopped by a local convenience-store to buy some garbage bags and an ice-cream cone. She bought the garbage bags because Yoko discovered that they ran out yesterday and the ice-cream because she needed it.

Walking outside liking her strawberry cheesecake flavored ice-cream, Yoko thought all was right with the world.

"_**Oi.**_"

For a split second, Yoko felt her pours open with sweat and her eyes widen with fear until she looked and saw who the call belonged to.

Looking left Yoko found a large group of teenagers around her age, all of them wearing a different uniform from hers and if it weren't for their 'totally-beaten-up' appearance, Yoko would have called them delinquent looking.

Yoko blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you Heiwajima's girlfriend?" The most beaten up of the bunch continued without any shame. They all seemed pretty pissed about something.

There was a long pause.

"_**What.**_" Yoko spat. She racked her brain to figure what the other teen implied with that and why.

"Nevermind answering that, like you'd response honestly." The boy continued. "You see, your boyfriend picked a fight with us and then beat all of us up, for no good reason."

Yoko blinked confused and watched as they circled her. She very much doubted the situation she was in and asked. "What on _earth_ are you talking about? Are you trying to quote some kind of movie I don't know?"

That only pissed off the leader of the group more. "DON'T PLAY IGNORANT ABOUT WHY WE'RE HERE LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU BITCH!"

There were only eight of them and if Yoko wanted to, she could have easily given them a second beating for calling her such a foul name. But that wasn't in her nature, never would it be.

So when they suddenly jumped her, she jumped higher and landed behind them, her ice-cream slipping off her cone and falling on the head of their leader whom screamed.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" She exclaimed whilst very hastily running away.

After running a couple of blocks with no weird delinquent boys hot on her heels, Yoko stopped and looked at her cone.

"My strawberry cheesecake." She pouted.

* * *

"Onee-chan."

Yoko spilled the rice onto the counter as she was startled by her younger sister.

"Woops!" Yoko laughed as she cleaned up after herself.

Terra looked at her second eldest sibling with bored eyes – not that the girl was bored in anyway, it was simply how her elegant features were set. Much like that of a cat really.

"Are you alright?" Terra questioned, flipping her smooth dark hair over her shoulder and removing her middle school blazer, folding it over one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah, of course, I'm just dozing off I guess." Yoko smiled continuing filling the plates with cooked rice and meat with vegetables.

"Did you get into a fight today too?" The fourteen year old asked sighing as she started setting the table.

Another spoonful of rice was spilled.

"Whahahaha! no! no!" Yoko laughed but then stopped herself from acting like an idiot "I ran this time."

Yoko turned around with four plates in hand and arm, as experienced as any waitress, and put them in their places.

"You shouldn't let yourself get bullied" Terra commented putting glasses next to the plates.

"I'm not"

"Okaa-san's gonna disagree"

"Okaa-san doesn't need to know"

"So you_ are_ being bullied"

"Terra!" Yoko all but slammed the last three plates onto the table "for the _hundredth_ time! I'm NOT being bullied!"

At that moment her eleven year old brother sauntered in, his sullen face looking at his eldest sister questionably. "Whose being bullied?"

"No one!" Yoko screamed in frustration at both her siblings "And I don't want to hear another word about it from either of you."

"Are you on your period?" Kou asked without blinking. The boy had been on a bleak streak as of late and everyone was fearing the worst.

This didn't mean a thing to Yoko, who smacked him across the head for good measure. "If any of us is on their period, it's you, sit down, dinners ready." Yoko turned to walk to the living-room. "And don't you dare start eating!" She added, her mood sour.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Hello boys and girls, long time no see, I HAVE been busy. Especially busy being stuck at chapter two because I myself and a dear reviewer, weren't really happy with it. (you know who you are ;) )**

**I really meant for this to be a lighthearted kind of story and that really happen with the first draft of chapter. Yes draft, since I take your critique at heart and muse over it seriously, I rather see it as a draft then finished chapters.**

**Not that I would go rewrite EVERYTHING though, or that I would completely sidetrack from the story in my head unless I do it myself. :P**

**Anyway, the third chapter will also be up soon in a week orso.**

**Lots of love,**

**Siaanna**


	3. Bullied

**[Warning, I did not check my grammar and/or spelling in this chapter. I do apologize for my laziness]**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bullied.

Yoko was having a bad morning. She forgot to set her alarm clock the night before when she finished doing her homework and woke up a half hour too late, so she had to skip taking a shower and breakfast.

She arrived just when Watanabe-sensei, the gym teacher, was closing the gate. Seeing as how the man was not going to reopen the gate for her, Yoko jump over it and hurried to her class.

Yoko sighed with relief when she entered the gymnasium before her homeroom teacher, but her morning misery was not yet done.

Halting beside her seat, Yoko started to feel like crying, her lips curving all the way down as she observed the vandalism. Her desk was clattered with nasty remarks about her and at her, scribbled with black permanent marker. With a sense of dread, she opened the top of her desk and looked away. Yoko very much hoped that the brown looking stuff was either chocolate or dirt.

_She was not being bullied._

_She was not being bullied._

Yoko repeated that sentence like a mantra in her head until her homeroom teacher came in and Yoko informed the teacher of the incident to her desk.

He allowed her to go to the janitors office and get a new one. Yoko thanked him properly, hoisted her desk on her shoulder with one hand (making sure the goo inside didn't spill out) and marched out the gymnasium.

The janitors were nice to Yoko, which was exactly what the girl needed at the moment, nice people. People who were kind to her and got angry for her about 'kids these days' and 'Don't worry, just keep telling your teachers, they will find out who did this.' or 'I haven't seen such a lovely girl getting bullied, maybe you should date my grandson, he'll protect you'. Yoko laughed and felt her sorrow lifted.

She had no idea why anyone would do this to her, wasn't she scary to them? Or maybe they simply figured that she had no part in actually ripping up the third wing and that Shizuo was the only one with that insane strength?

After returning with a new clean desk from the janitors-office, Yoko finally felt like her bad morning was coming to an end.

But of course, that wasn't so.

* * *

The first class they had was mathematics, which simply put, wasn't her strong suite. After that class, they had English, which she wasn't any better at. All the while, her empty stomach was complaining and Yoko began to become aware of her unwashed hair. It wasn't bad, persé, but if she wasn't washing it tomorrow, it would look like she had used hair gel.

So hungry, filthy and miserable Yoko sat through her morning, waiting it out. Hoping her afternoon would be better and that she had enough lunch money with her to make it up for the loss of her breakfast.

The moment the bell rang, Yoko was out the door and all but ran to the cafeteria. The lunch lady raised her brows at the sloppily dressed girl with bad hair due. Yoko got several sandwiches, two types of muffins, an apple and diet-coke, which made the questioning look on the lunch ladies face increase.

Instantly after paying for the food, Yoko felt a pang of guilt for spending her lunch money so irresponsibly, but shook it off. She deserved a little bit extra today, she'd make a bento for tomorrow after she came – full of healthy stuff she promised herself.

Turning around to face the cafeteria, Yoko found herself yet again in the presence of rejection. No one met her eyes or her faltering smile.

Without a second thought, she left the cafeteria, going outside and desperately trying to find a secluded spot. When she finally found it, she sat down against the wall and hugged her knees.

_She wasn't being bullied._

_She wasn't being bullied. _

She told herself this again and again, while panic clamped around her heart. Yoko tried to control her breathing, but it wasn't a successful attempt. All she could think about were the words scribbled on her desk and the rejection of the other students.

_She wasn't going to cry._

_She wasn't going to cry._

"Hey."

Yoko looked up, her eyes wide and gleaming with tears from the anxiety she was feeling. It took her a second to recognize who the looming figure was, but only a second.

"Heiwajima-san?"

The tall blonde was standing with his hands in his pockets and a cigaret between his lips.

"Uh...are you...okay?" He asked awkwardly.

An involuntary smile spread across her lips, like it always did. "Yeah, thanks."

One of Shizuo's hands left his pocket to temporarily remove the cigarette from his lips so he could exhale the smoke properly. He wasn't looking at her, his awkwardness getting worse.

"My...my younger brother said I should apologize for hitting you." He said.

Yoko blinked, slightly confused. "Okay."

"Sorry." Shizuo said, but it didn't sound as genuine as it should be. But then again, Yoko wasn't picky.

"No problem...I guess I should apologize as well." She said looking at her shoes. "Do you like muffins?"

"Uh, sure?"

Yoko patted the spot next to her and rummage through the plastic bag for the muffins. Shizuo sat next to her willingly enough, though the larger boy was slightly uncomfortable. Yoko handed him the chocolate muffin and smiled sincerely this time. "Sorry for making you mad at me."

Shizuo nodded with a nodded, putting out his cigarette in the ground.

The ate in silence.

"Something happened to your desk?"

"Huh?" Yoko had just devoured her vanilla muffin and had replaced it with a healthy sandwich. "Oh, yeah. Somebody or somebodies vandalized it with permanent marker and put mud in it...I think. Didn't you see?"

Shizuo scowled at her story and shook his head at her question. "No, I came in late. I only saw you carrying a new desk."

"Oh," She said, looking thoughtfully at her sandwich. "Why'd you come late?"

He looked instantly pissed, but not at her. "Some assholes jumped me on my way to school."

Yoko remembered the gang from yesterday. "Oh yeah, that happened to me yesterday as well!"

"You are very unlucky." Shizuo commented gravely.

Yoko took a bite from her sandwich, chewing slowly and swallowed before speaking. "Maybe...it'll get better eventually, if not it'll be okay as well." She smiled, to reassure him she was strong.

Suddenly, Yoko felt a throbbing pain on the crown of her head, tears pricking from her eyes. "Ow!" She exclaimed before looking at Shizuo accusingly. Who in turn had lit another cigarette and stared out into nothingness.

"Why did you hit me?"

"You idiot." He said, exhaling smoke. "Don't pretend you'll be okay with something when you're not."

Yoko's lips turned into a thin line, her eyes getting puffy, but she laughed anyway. "You're the one being stupid," She said, through the tears and laughter. "You shouldn't apologize for hitting me and then hitting me anyway."

Shizuo would've gotten mad at being called stupid, if her crying and laughing hadn't been so disturbing.

"Sorry, sorry," Yoko said, her laughter winning out over her sadness.

Shizuo simply nodded.

"By the way, Heiwajima-san," Yoko suddenly calmed down by the memory that sprung up in her head. "about what happened yesterday, the group who jumped me mentioned you."

"What?"

"I was walking home from school," Yoko began, looking in front of her thoughtfully. "getting myself a nice strawberry-cheesecake ice-cream, when a bunch of beaten up high-schoolers wanted to fight me."

Yoko glanced at Shizuo for a moment, curiously. But her curiosity changed to worry when she saw his jaw jutted out and his cigarette was almost completely ash. If she continued her story, she knew he would get really angry, which would be sad. But she if she'd stop right there, he would even more angry. If only Yoko knew what his 'off-button' was like with her mother. She needed to get to the point.

"One of them called me your girlfriend." She left out the part where they basically said they were attacking as payback to Shizuo.

"What?!"

"I know, it's weird right. I told them myself we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they simply did not belief me."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Shizuo asked dangerously.

"Not really, I tend to try and forget bad things." Yoko shrugged. "Besides, I think you already beat them up."

"Huh?" Shizuo glared at her, Yoko ignored it. She was learning that ignoring his rudeness was the key.

"I think they wanted revenge something what you did to them before."

Shizuo frowned. "I get jumped a lot lately, by weird groups and gangs...so that might be true."

"You're going to get a burn if you don't remove your cigarette." Yoko pointed to at it, Shizuo followed her instruction and removed the bud from his lips.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"No problem."

At that moment the school bell rang, indicating lunch was over.

Yoko got up from the ground, petting the dirt of her trousers. "Uh, I guess we better head out, or else we'll be late for class."

Shizuo nodded and got up as well.

The both of them walked to class together, in comfortable silence.

At the end of the day, Yoko was happy. She both found a volunteering work at a local shelter and she made a friend that they.

Maybe she wasn't being bullied.


End file.
